


The Calm Before the Storm

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Haikyuu Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu whump, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Hinata gets hurt.





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> for potato-fan-girl

Sometimes, before matches, (even practice matches) Hinata can’t sleep. He’ll sneak out, change into the practice clothes, and he’ll practice spiking at two in the morning. Eventually, he’ll go back to the dorms and get a few hours of sleep before the team wakes up and gets ready to play. 

It’s another Training Camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani, and Karasuno is playing Nekoma tomorrow. Hinata can’t sleep, so he changes and sneaks out like he normally does. It’s kinda fun to have to be so quiet when Hinata just wants to yell out with all the adrenaline that comes with going somewhere he’s not supposed to be. 

At night, the gym is creepy, to say the least. It’s creepy until Hinata turns the lights on, then it’s okay. Hinata’s favorite part of sneaking in is the blam, blam, blam of the lights turning on, one-by-one, in the gym. Well, that part, and the satisfying smack of the ball against his palm, then the thwack of it hitting the ground, and the feeling like gwaaah that he still gets after a good spike. Yeah, that has to be his favorite part. Definitely the gwaaaah, though, and the feeling on his hand. 

“Just one more,” Hinata tells himself. He throws the ball into the air, and he jumps. He hits the ball, and he’s about to cheer in victory and clean up, but as his feet go to touch the ground, his ankle gets tangled in the net. He had jumped too close, like a planet too close to the Sun, and his ankle became trapped in the netting. 

Hinata hangs there for a moment before he feels the searing pain. Hinata wants to cry out, but before he can, he’s dropping, and he hits his head so hard on the way down that his vision explodes in dark, and he passes out.

The ones to find Hinata on the ground are Kuroo and Kenma. Well, Kenma, actually, somehow. Kuroo is talking animatedly as they walk past the gym. He doesn’t take notice of the lights on in the gym, but Kenma’s “cat senses” as Shoyou sometimes calls them kick in, and he stops walking and looks up from his PSP.

“Kuro, wait,” he mutters as he peeks into the gym. His eyes widen, and he feels his breath catch in his throat. Kuroo stands behind him, and he throws the door open with a shout. 

“Shrimp,” Kuroo yells as he runs (a few steps, but quick ones) over to an unconscious Shoyou. Kenma feels himself let out a breathy “Shoyou,” but he’s too shocked to do anything. He can hear Kuroo cursing, too. “Kenma, get the nurse. And Karasuno, while you’re there.” Kenma nods quickly, and he dashes off to get the help he needs. Kenma is so panicked that he drops his PSP, and he doesn’t bend over to pick it up. 

“Has anyone seen Hinata?” Kenma hears someone ask as he gets close to the Karasuno room. He slides the door opens and timidly raises his hands. 

“He’s, uh, hurt,” he tells them. There’s a collective, sharp intake of breath as all of their eyes widen. It’s the calm before the storm, and it’s over in an instant. There’s chaos, but the one person not freaking out is Kageyama.

“Take us,” he mutters. Kenma is taken aback by his words. Kageyama normally just glares, scowls, and mutters in Kenma’s general direction, so him speaking to Kenma is shocking, even in the situation. Then, it clicks in Kenma’s head, but he doesn’t take long to process it before he’s leading a very distressed volleyball team to the gym where he and Kuroo found Shoyou.

The nurse is there, now, and Shoyou is just on the brink of consciousness. He’s mumbling things that don’t make sense, and one of his legs is longer than the other. Shoyou is hiccupping, and tears start streaming down his face. 

“Yama. Yama,” he repeats. The nurse turns to look at the team.

“Anyone called ‘Yamayama’?” She scans the faces of the team as she moves to Hinata’s leg. “He’s gonna need someone to, uh, comfort him when I set his knee, so can Yamayama step forward?” Kageyama moves into the gym, stumbling towards Hinata. It’s either him or Yamaguchi and no one thinks it’s Yamaguchi. 

Kageyama kneels and takes Hinata’s hand. Hinata, even in his hazy, half-conscious and concussed state, smiles at Kageyama.

“Yamayama,” he mutters. His eyes fall closed, but Kageyama shakes him away. They all know how much setting his dislocated knee is going to hurt him, but he has a concussion, so he can’t fall asleep. 

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispers. His voice seems impossible loud in the silent gym. It’s only silent for a moment, a lot like the dorms when Kenma told them about Hinata getting hurt. It’s the calm before the storm. 

If the dorms weren’t awake from the Karasuno team’s yelling, they are now. Hinata’s scream as the nurse pushes his knee back into place is chilling, but not like the horror movie chilling, but like the “my teammate is screaming like he’s being ripped in half” chilling. Kenma and Kuroo even look away as Hinata’s back arches off the gym’s ground, and his scream echoes off the walls. His yell dies down, and his head rolls to the side, so Hinata is facing Kageyama. He’s sobbing now, and his face is scrunched up in pain. Kageyama wishes he could take it all away, but all he can do is watch.

The team still plays the match. Neither team does very well, but Kageyama plays the worst. He’s explosive, and he keeps missing his tosses to Asahi. Nekoma doesn’t do very well either, especially Kenma and Kuroo. The entire team notices (as if Hinata missing wasn’t clue enough) and even Fukurodani can see that something is worng—very, very wrong. Coach Ukai and Sensei Takeda talk with the other coaches, and the match is called off. That’s how the entire Karasuno team (plus Kenma and Kuroo) end up in the waiting room of the hospital. 

The first ones to go in to visit are the coaches. Only so many people are allowed in, so they go in groups of three and four. The second group to go in is Suga, Daichi, Kuroo, and Kenma, followed by Asahi, Noya, Yachi, and Kageyama. Kageyama immediately sits in the uncomfortable hospital chair, and he scoots it as close to the bed as possible. He doesn’t talk, he just takes Hinata’s hand, and he lays his head next to his arm. Hinata doesn’t move his hand, and Kageyama feels calmer.

Asahi is fidgeting anxiously, Noya is trying to calm him down, and Yachi is openly crying. Asahi looks close to tears. They take their turn, but the next people to come in (Tanaka, Ennoshita, and the other two). One of them leave, and they tell Kageyama to stay. He vaguely hears Hinata explain what happened for the second time. It’s a dumb story, so Kageyama tunes it out and plays with Hinata’s fingers and rests his chin on his own arm. 

Kageyama is almost always mad unless he’s in the hospital room with Hinata, and volleyball games are even worse. He hits the ball too hard, serves the ball for too hard, he’s just…letting himself go. Until Hinata gets back. Though he’s still recovering, just having him on the bench makes everything better for Kageyama. 

Needless to say, however, Hinata is not allowed to practice without a chaperone. Usually, it’s Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elsiemcclay


End file.
